Velada secreta en una noche de luna
by Elena Grandchester Andrew
Summary: Candy y Terry comparten una tierna velada en la Segunda Colina de Pony iluminados por las estrellas y la luna.


Eran las 9:30 pm de un Domingo por la noche, habíamos logrado burlar la vigilancia del Colegio, teníamos ganas de estar juntos para platicar y ver las estrellas desde la segunda Colina de Pony. Hablamos de sus sueños de convertirse en actor, sus ganas de volver a ver a su madre, le conte sobre el Hogar de Pony de como conocí a mis primos Archi y Stear y de muchas otras cosas. Había pasado tal vez mas de una hora desde que nos habíamos reunido, cuando su pregunta me sorprendió

Candy, ya viste que hermosa luna llena hay esta noche?- Terry me señalaba hacia un costado del campanario del colegio que se veía a lo lejos.

De que hablas Terry? yo no veo ninguna luna- Terry es mucho mas alto que yo, por lo menos su altura debe ser de 30 centímetros mas que la mía.

Pecosa te estoy señalando el lugar donde está, justo al lado del campanario.

Terry te recuerdo que soy mas pequeña que tu y no alcanzo a ver las mismas cosas- le respondí alzando mi nariz orgullosamente

jajajajaja eso no se me olvida pecosa, eres mas bajita que yo, pero si das un paso hacia donde yo estoy parado es mas fácil que la veas.

Nos separaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia, así que decidí seguir su consejo y dar un paso hacia el sitio donde el se encontraba parado.

No logro ver nada, sigo insistiendo no hay luna esta noche- dije la verdad, seguía sin ver la luna, solo veía a mi alrededor las estrellas, la sombra de los edificios del colegio y claro la silueta de Terry que seguía a unos pasos de mi.

Vamos pecosa no me digas que aun no la vez. ya te dije donde está.

Mocoso malcriado, deja de llamarme pecosa y no aun no logro ver donde esta la luna.

Pecosa si das un paso mas hacia donde yo estoy seguramente podrás alcanzar por fin a verla, te estas perdiendo una vista magnífica.

Dude un poco antes de acercarme hacia él, no porque me diera miedo sino porque su cercanía lograba hacer que me sintiera nerviosa, debi haberme perdido en mis pensamientos porque su voz me trajo de regreso a la realidad..

Vamos Candy vas a moverte o no? te sigues perdiendo la vista, además te prometo que no voy a morderte jajajajaja

Decidí acercarme un paso mas hacia él para demostrarle que no me daba miedo. Aunque por dentro estaba temblando y no precisamente de miedo, su cercanía lograba turbarme, su mirada me hipnotizaba, poder aspirar el aroma de su colonia y escuchar su profunda voz tan cerca me hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Por fin pude ver la luna y lo único que pude decir fue- es hermosa Terry, tenías razón es una hermosa vista.

Seguimos conversando y yo no podía concentrarme bien en sus palabras, sentía una corriente eléctrica que me recorría de arriba a abajo. Sentía que un rubor empezaba a cubrir mi rostro y que todo a nuestro alrededor se sentía mágico. Era como si un velo nos cubriera haciendo que nuestros sentidos se despertaran. Debía sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza y ponerle mas atención a lo que Terry decía, justo cuando creí que yo era la única que estaba sintiendo esa sensación él me miró y dijo

Pecosa no sientes que esta noche se siente llena de misticismo, la luna, las estrellas y el silencio del lugar hacen que se sienta extraño, como si una magia nos envolviera?

Solo pude asentir, no podía hablar de la impresión estábamos conectados y sintiendo lo mismo. Sería que acaso mi cercanía también perturbaba a Terry? Sentirá también algo cuando esta a mi lado? No logré preguntarle nada porque justo en ese momento decidió que era mejor regresar a nuestras habitaciones para no tener problemas con las monjas.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque de regreso a nuestros cuartos Terry se puso de un humor bromista y comenzó a empujarme, decidí seguir el juego pero él es mucho mas fuerte así que no lograba moverlo a pesar de que hacía un gran esfuerzo, en la ultima ocasión que me empujó casi logra tirarme al suelo pero rápidamente senti su mano en mi brazo para evitar que me lastimara. Cuando iba a agradecérselo él soltó mi brazo y deslizó su mano hacia mi cintura para abrazarme. Ese gesto me tomó por sorpresa, me estaba abrazando y lo hizo mientras seguíamos avanzando rumbo al ala de habitaciones. Caminar a su lado en silencio y abrazados era como estar en las nubes para mí.

Al llegar, nos despedirnos y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me dejó flotando por horas, tanto que batalle para poder conciliar el sueño, recordando los momentos que habíamos compartido en la segunda colina de Pony.

De pronto mis recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido insistente

toc, toc- Candy estas ahi? toc, toc- ell sonido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte e insistente

Candy? abre la puerta soy Paty, vas a llegar tarde a clases

Oh por Dios! me quedé dormida y llegaré tarde, la hermana Margaret me va a reñir en cuanto llegue al salón. Paty sigue afuera- Paty aun no estoy lista por favor ayúdame me quede dormida.

Solo logré escuchar la risa de Paty seguida de una respuesta donde me informaba que le diría a la hermana Margaret que había amanecido un poco enferma para darme tiempo de llegar sin ser regañada. Que linda es Paty conmigo.

Al finalizar el día Annie y Paty se reunieron conmigo en la cafetería y Paty me preguntó.

Candy como es que te quedaste dormida si ayer te fuiste a dormir antes que nosotras?

Me sonroje y me qude sin saber que responder, la velada que había compartido con Terry sería nuestro secreto bajo la luz de la luna.


End file.
